


»Assassin or Assistant?~{Uchiha Madara Modern Love Story}«

by Itachi_Warrior



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_Warrior/pseuds/Itachi_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ordered to infiltrate the Uchiha Police Force and gain information on them. Working as an assistant under Uchiha Madara, she falls in love with him but there is one thing hindering her from accepting her own feelings. Is she an Assassin? Or is she an Assistant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I DONOT OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! 

BUT THE OC'S AND PLOT ARE MINE. MY OWN. MY PRECIOUS!

:D

Thank you!

Itachi_warrior desu! ^/_\^

~


	2. Chapter 2

~Third Person's POV~

She sat on the roof of the highest building in the whole of Konoha City. Dressed in black that provided her camouflage in the night , mauve hair tied back, red eyes focused through the scope of her Sniper PGM Hecate II. She took one bullet and loaded it in the gun.

Hecate II: Loaded.

Victim: Sighted.

Target: Locked.

Looking with narrowed eyes through the scope, she adjusted her hand on the trigger, ready as ever to pull it. Minutes passed but she was still gazing through the scope, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Then it happened.

The victim located himself on the bench surrounding the park and started talking to some 'friends'. She smirked and glided her finger on the trigger.

SHOT!

A perfect head-shot. Precise and neat.

 

Target: Assassinated.

She watched for some time more as people around the dead-target began to panic and calling for police and stuff. She chuckled darkly to herself as she disappeared in thin air. Her voice still lingering though the wind, settling more fear in people.

They would not be able to find her. Not in a million years. Not even if she exposed herself. Because nobody has ever seen her.

She is said to have no shadow.

She was reputed as the best and the most dangerous.

She was named as....

" The Shadow Assassin."

~

Heheheheh~!

What do you all think? Huh? I think she is pretty lethal. :D

Let me know about your views! :D

OOO! Pic on the side is our Shadow Assassin! <3 Drew her myself too :D

Thank you!

Itachi_warrior desu! ^/_\^

~


	3. Chapter 3

~

~Mako's POV~

" Hotaka Mako." 

" Hai." I answered to my boss and handed him the folders filled with the reports of the last assassination.

" As impressed as ever by your work." He smirked and pulled out another file.

" I need that vacation." I said interrupting before he could assign me another assassination. I had talked to him that I needed some time away from my usual work.

" After this one mission." I groaned and stomped my foot.

" You have been saying that for the past ten missions!" I exclaimed angrily.

" Oh but this really is the last one." Boss/ Ichirou gave an innocent look. I sighed annoyed and took the folder from his out-stretch hand.

" What is this supposed to be?" I flipped through the pages that occupied some names but one in particular caught my eye. It was the name of the second most successful family in Konoha city. Uchiha.

" As you can see-"

" Do I finally get to assassinate the Uchiha?" I asked with hope.

" No. This is not an assassination, it is an infiltration mission. You must get inside the Uchiha, get trusted and gain information on them. Then report to me every twice a month. It is a long-time mission so try and get together with them." I glared.

" How am I supposed to 'get together' with people who destroyed everything of mine?!" 

" Now now. You are the only person I can assign this to. Others screw up too much. Beside, its a small price to pay since I gave you a place to call home." I narrowed my eyes. He always guilt-tripped me into things I did not want to do. I sighed.

" Fine. I will do it but I am taking a really long break after that." 

" Ok. You start tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and left Ichirou's office with the folder.

Well, Ichirou was right. After the Uchiha's destroyed my family when I was nine, he took me in and raised me as an assassin. I was happy killing bad people. Its been ten years since that incident and I was the most skilled one in the Assassin's Organisation.

There were quite some people here but they had been revealed to the world. I wasn't. Nobody had ever seen my face or known my real name. They just called me 'Shadow Assassin'. 

I smirked to myself and went to my room. Placing the folder aside, I stripped out of my tight black jumpsuit and went to shower.

As my waist-length mauve hair dried, I put on a light red colour shirt and blue jeans with combat boots. I typed on my laptop to see a way to infiltrate in the Uchiha's police force and found it sooner than expected.

They were looking for assistants. For their leader. For Uchiha Madara. Perfect.

I smirked and jotted down everything that I would need for tomorrow and sent an online application form to their website. I received a number then looked for the requirements they were looking for in assistants.

I fit in all of them. Jeez. Its a piece of cake for me.

~


End file.
